When Zero's Gone
by CeCeRox
Summary: Zero suddenly disappears from Cross Academy for some unknown reasons and it has caused a panic. Kaname is sent out to find him and discovers a dark secret about Zero and his family that they have been hiding for hundreds of years.
1. Prologue

I've been writing this story for months I hope this is better than my first few stories. I've worked a lot harder on this story than any other. I hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Knight all credit belongs to the creators and author of Vampire Knight.

* * *

Zero sighed as he packed the last of his things. He couldn't believe he was finally leaving Cross Academy. It wasn't exactly the way he wanted to leave but at least he was going. It all started when he met his long lost sister, Zeronia. She cared for him and Ichiru when they were young to remember her. One day she went off for a mission and never returned. What Zero hadn't known, when he was a child, was that his sister was crowned queen, Queen of Hybrids. Hybrids were discovered years ago when the "Parent" was first sacrificed. She created Hybrids through vampire hunters but blessed them with her vampire powers and immortality until she called them back to her. Hybrids were allowed to keep their souls so they could be mistaken as humans easily but it didn't fool the vampires. When vampires first discovered Hybrids they claimed them as their own. Of course the hunters defended them and kept the Hybrids as their own. That's when the real drama began. Vampires began to argue that Hybrids were more of their brothern than hunters because of their immortality and supernatural abilities. Vampires and hunters began to fight over who owned the magnificent creatures. The Hybrids immediately fled for sanctuary and hid in invisible and underground cities. When Hybrids disappeared vampires and hunters lost their interest in fighting. All of this drama related back to Zero's life. The second his sister became the queen that mean't that he became a prince. Ever since his brother "died" and he defeated Rido his life had completely changed. He could control vines through Bloody Rose. Now he could do it naturally without Bloody Rose which was a sign of Hybrid powers. Yuuki was once more a human but Kaname let her keep her memories this time. Life was awkward between Zero and Yuuki now but it was about to get even worse. His sister, Zeronia, needed him. There was no way he could tell Yuuki or Kaien. Zero had to be ready to become a prince now.

"Plane tickets? Check! Luggage? Check! Passport? Check! Goodbye letter..."

Zero paused.

He knew that no one could find out he was a Hybrid. Especially their prince! Still he felt like it was his responsibility to tell them he was leaving. He pulled out a pack of paper out and got to work. He reluctantly wrote every letter and didn't hesitate to throw them all out. Zero sat there for hours writing unfinished letters. It was his last piece of paper. The one he had to give to everyone he loved, everyone he he cherished, everyone he held dear to his heart would be heart broken.

_** Dear Friends, family and anyone I love,**_

_** I need to find out who I am. I know I was born a vampire hunter but something came up about my hunting. What I'm trying to say is I'm giving up on hunting. I know I've hunted my entire life but things have changed. I'm sorry but I have to go discover myself outside of the hunting world and Cross Academy. So this is goodbye. Don't bother looking for me because I won't be coming back soon.**_

_** Love Zero**_

_**P.S. Take good care of Yuuki, Kuran.**_

Zero sat the pen down and studied it hurt him to say goodbye but he knew he couldn't leave without closure. Also, he knew he couldn't give them the letter directly. Zero scanned the room, searching for a place to put it. His eyes gazed upon a loose floorboard Yuuki use to always trip on when they were younger. The memory please him but he soon returned back to reality. Zero sighed and slipped the under the floorboard. He loosened even more to make sure Yuuki would stumble upon it. Once everything was finished Zero took one last look at his room.

"I'm finally saying goodbye," He whispered.

He opened a window and with a few swift moves he was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Zero?

"Zero!"

"Zero!"

"Zero!" Yuuki screeched.

"I can't believe he ignored his duties again!" Yuuki cried.

She marched around the school, in search of her lazy partner. Yori suddenly joined her.

"Zero's gone all ghost again?" Yori joked.

"Kaien claimed Zero left early but I haven't seen him anywhere!" Yuuki complained.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Yori said.

"Yeah you're probably right."

Yuuki and Yori headed to class. Zero was almost always late to every class so this wasn't new to Yuuki. Yuuki never understood why though, but she knew he always came. Hours had passed with boring lectures, homework, and impossible assignments, Yuuki was bored as usual. But when all classes ended Yuuki was 100% worried. The only time Zero never showed up is if he was having "issues". The Night Class would be there any minute and Zero was no where to be found.

"Looks like today is gonna be a bad day!" Yuuki moaned.

The Day Class girls were ballistic, with an opportunity to shine. Which mean't they were going to trample Yuuki.

"Settle down!" Yuuki screamed.

She blew her whistle eight times but no one was listening. The second the Night Class exited the gates it became a war zone.

"Kya, kya, kya!" The girls chanted as they tackled their favorite boy.

"Get off of him! No you can not take a picture! Settle down!" Yuuki cried.

"I really hate when there is no order on my departure to class," A serene voice whispered.

All the chaos ceased when Kaname walked by. He approached Yuuki with his feline grace.

"Are you alright Yuuki?"

Yuuki shot up from the ground and smiled.

"Of course, Kaname sempai!"

"Where's Kiryuu kun?"

Yuuki tensed up after hearing Zero's name.

"Zero? Oh I haven't seen him at all today! The chairman assumes he went somewhere but he hasn't seen him either."

"Then I'll speak to the chairman immediately about his absence and have a safe evening my dear Yuuki," Kaname replied as he walked off to the chairman's office. Yuuki was blushing until the Day Class girls tackled her.

"Kaname I didn't expect you to stop by!" Kaien announced.

"Kaien where's Kiryuu kun?" Kaname inquired.

Kaname was surprised by Kaien's look of confusion.

"You mean he wasn't doing his duties?"

"Not today apparently."

"I'll call all his teachers he should be on the attendance."

Kaien dialed a number and had a short conversation with all his teachers.

"Okay thank you, bye. He has been absent on ever roster. He can't be on a mission because the Association must inform me first," Kaien explained.

"So he just disappeared?"

"Maybe I should check his dorm I would know if he was in his other room."

Kaien and Kaname both headed to the dormitories. They stopped at the single bedded room and knocked.

"Zero open up."

No reply.

"Zero I need to talk to you!" Kaname said urgently.

Still no reply.

Kaien found his keys and rammed open the door. The room was completely empty, now Kaien looked worried. He whipped out his phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Yagari San is Zero with?" Kaien asked desperately.

"No. Can you check the Association files to see if he's working."

It was silent for awhile until the chairman let out a large gasp.

"What do you mean he's working unregistered?! He's not a hunter anymore?!" Kaien astonished.

"Put them on the phone!" Kaien boomed.

Kaname watched Kaien with interest. He'd never seen him like this before.

"He's not in the system at all? Do you know where he could be... No. Well thanks anyway!" Kaien hung up sadly.

"Is everything alright?" Kaname asked, even though he already knew things weren't.

"Zero's not on the hunter's list and his master doesn't know where he is."

"So he has runaway?"

"I think so I have to file a missing person's report," Kaien sighed.

Kaien excused himself while Kaname headed back to class.

"Today was chaotic! How dare that insolent perfect not show up!" Aido complained.

Kaname entered the room quietly and took his seat, naturally he listened to their conversations.

"Kiryuu should have at least do his job it's the only thing his good at anyway!" Aido snickered.

"It is a little odd though," Ichijo said.

"What?" Ruka asked.

"There were rumors saying that Kiryuu kun left the campus."

"Where'd you hear those rumors?" Kaname questioned.

Everyone became quiet, sensing Kaname's serious aura.

"Well, the Day Class students were going on about Zero not being here. Male students even said he was no where to be found in the dorms," Ichijo replied happily.

Yagari suddenly stammered into the room.

"10 page essay due tomorrow no questions asked!" He barked.

Everyone sighed as they began to write. Of course Aido had to bother Yagari.

"Sensei!"

"What!"

"I'm as usual, looking out for my wonderful sensei and..."

"Are you just being nosey?"

"Yes," Aido admitted.

"Fine if you want to know why I'm so roiled up then I'll tell you."

"Yes!" The class cheered glad they could do something else other than the essay.

"There are some issues going on that involve me personally."

"Like what?"

"Be respectful Aido!" Kaname warned.

Aido sulked in his seat after receiving his orders.

"It could affect you all so I might as well tell you. A student has gone missing which could get the school shut down."

"Oh no poor thing. What if something horrible happened to them?" Ichijo babbled.

"Who is it?" Aido asked.

"I can't inform you until a missing person's report is released to the public."

"Aww don't be sad you guys can still do work to make him feel proud of his school!" Yagari teased.

"So he's male!" Aido pondered.

"Aido shut up and do your work!" Yagari snapped.

"Wait may I be excused?"

"Fine!"

Aido skipped out of the room while everyone else continued writing. Kaname sighed and let his thoughts travel to the world outside of the window. It was a quiet night for patrolling for Yuuki. He wondered what his precious Yuuki was thinking of. The only thing Yuuki was thinking of was Zero.

"How could he of just disappeared?"

Caught up in her own thoughts Yuuki didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Who may that be my precious Yuuki?" A voice asked.

Yuuki yanked out Artemis and took a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" Yuuki demanded.

"Oh come now Yuuki you know it's me!" The voice chanted.

Yuuki spun around and found Aido and Kain behind her.

"Where's Mr. Disciplinary committee?" Aido sneered.

"Um... Well... You see," Yuuki contemplated nervously.

"Hanabusa lets go!" Kain exclaimed.

"Hold on I'm almost done!" Aido pleaded.

"Come on before Kaname finds us!" Kain warned.

Aido snatched Yuuki by the arm and pulled her close.

"You know I really hate not knowing things! Leaving this school will be hell unless someone starts talking!" Aido threatened.

Yuuki could feel her arm cascading with ice.

"Aido you seriously need to stop before..."

"Before what?" The voice rung through the night air.

Everyone froze at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Kaname sempai!" Aido screeched as he released Yuuki.

Aido babbled and apology but still received the slap of a lifetime.

"Kain, Aido to the chairman now!" Kaname ordered.

They left without saying a single word leaving them to their privacy. Kaname gave his attention to Yuuki. He gave her a genuine smile and helped her off the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Um... Perfect Kaname sempai!" Yuuki giggled.

She still felt nervous around Kaname. Who could blame her, he could go all vampire state any minute. No matter how nervous she got she could never hat Kaname.

"You really should be more careful!"

"Of course thank you Kaname sempai!" Yuuki replied with a bow.

Kaname smiled one last time at her before going back to class. Yuuki groaned and realized she needed Zero more than she thought. If Zero didn't show up soon she wouldn't make it as a "perfect" solo.

"Oh Zero where are you?"

* * *

Sorry that took so long I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Zero's New Home

Under the city of Paris, France lay the restless Hybrid Queen. Zeronia emerged from the bed at the sound of footsteps.

"Come in Hugo!" She yelled.

The footsteps ceased at the door and entered the room.

"Your Majesty, we have traced the young prince and he seems to be confused by our map," Hugo stated.

Laughter from her Majesty broke the silence as she imagined her confused baby brother. Zero has researched everything and anything on hunters and vampires ever since he could crawl. It was amusing to know there were a few things he would never know. A Hybrid map was a good example.

"Your Majesty, shall I send the prince some help?"

Zeronia shook her head in the no and replied, "I'll retrieve him myself!"

Hugo was baffled by his majesties words and was already trying to convince her to stay.

"Your Majesty, what if a vampire sees you or someone attacks you or..."

"Hugo are you saying that I'm incapable of handling myself?" Zeronia questioned.

"Oh heavens no, your Majesty!"

"I know what I'm doing besides if some vampire reports me what are they gonna do? Sick the Council on me?" Zeronia teased.

Hugo scorned at her last remark and stood sternly blocking off her only escape route.

"Your Majesty, this is no laughing matter!"

"Hugo my chest will be covered up so my tattoos won't appear! I'll wear a hoodie and keep my face low so no one will notice my platinum blonde hair or my blue eyes!" Zeronia protested. Hugo shook his head in disbelief, there was nothing he could to suppress his leader's stubbornness.

"Everything will be fine Hugo! Have you ever doubted your queen?" She gestured to herself.

"Of course not, your Majesty!"

"The trust me okay?"

"Huh...Yes, your Majesty," Hugo caved in.

A smile curved on Zeronia's perfectly shaped lips as she entered her enormous wardrobe. She was trying to find the most casual thing she owned. It had been forever since she had worn regular clothes. She fit herself into some skinny jeans that molded onto her curvy bottom with ease. Then a black hoodie with matching stilettos. No matter how average she looked she made every outfit she had ever worn look like a goddess had modeled in it. With a nod of approval she zipped out of the closest.

"See you later Hugo!" She called as she proceeded onward up the stairs into the city of lights and love which she hadn't been in for so many years.

She was no longer safe in the streets of Paris. It bothered her that she hardly ever got to explore this glorious city anymore due to her status. Vampires and their hunter's could be anywhere even in a city as beautiful and serene as this one. Zeronia was nervous and anxious though. Her thoughts were only on the worry she had for her brother. Hybrids received this peculiar tattoos at a certain and they were quite noticeable. No matter how much attention she loved that was the attention she avoided, anything involving her secret society. It was heartbreaking though, her people were beautiful and could never see the real world without receiving hate and discrimination. Maybe one day Hybrids could return to the world they once belonged to and be accepted, it was what Zeronia hoped and dreamed for. For now though her only concern was her lost brother. He was a new Hybrid with untamed powers, which pretty much mean' the was a goner in the real world.

Zero was unaware of the danger he was in. Zero could speak many languages fluently but he knew it be inappropriate to ask for directions. I mean how many humans did you know that could read a Hybrid map? They didn't even know that vampires exists.

"I need some help but In can't tell a Hybrid from a human!"

"Pissed off I see? An anonymous voice inquired.

Zero looked up to see his sister towering over him.

"Sis!"

"Hey bubby! Time to get home your highness!" Zeronia joked.

Zero jumped into her embrace, tears running down his cheeks. He was never the kind of guy to get emotional but this was different.

"Is someone getting emotional?" Zeronia cooed.

Zero usual glare and cool guy attitude returned and responded to her question with a shove.

"Don't get all sappy!"

Zeronia laughed at her brothers silly attempts to stay cool and his bad attitude. Deep down she missed when he was sweet and innocent. When she left and their parent's died Zero had never really been the same. He never smile, was never happy, and showed little to no emotion at all times. Her heart broke every time she saw him now. Memories of little Zero seeped into her mind as they continued to walk.

**_Flashback_**

Little Zero raced across the living room and onto Zeronia's lap.

"Sissy!"

Zeronia set down what she was reading and snuggled her brother.

"What's up little guy?"

"What you weading?" Zero asked cutely even though he pronounced the words wrong.

"A magazine about beautiful women."

"Huh!" Zero gasped as if he just saw a ghost.

"What?"

"Are you in there?"

"But you're the most beautifulest woman in the world! You should at least be on the cover!" Zero astonished.

Zeronia smiled down at Zero and pummeled him in kisses. Zero giggled as his sister tickled him.

"Damn right I am!"

"Sissy...Is it okay that I don't want to be a hunter?"

"Of course!"

"Because I don't wanna kill people for who they are," Zero admitted.

"Zero that's the greatest thing you've ever said. Just do you ZooZoo!" Zeronia cooed.

**_Flashback End_**

Now Zero would kill anything in sight but Zeronia was going to change that.

"Zero we must talk about your princely duties."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like speaking with the people, visiting the orphanage and your duty to your people."

"Orphanage?" Zero questioned.

"Yes I told the orphans about you they're very excited to meet you!" Zeronia explained.

"And one other thing...your tattoos and your beauty."

"Tattoos?"

"Yes your Hybrid tattoos will appear when you're using your powers. You'll be very attractive and vampires will be able to tell by your beauty that you're a Hybrid. That's why you need to be fully clothed when you leave understood?"

"Gotcha."

"By the way your hair might change. I can already see yours sticking up. You're probably gonna look like a silver haired Justin Bieber with his new haircut." Zeronia laughed.

Zero glared at her again. Zeronia laughed and stopped at a tree stump and an abandoned subway appeared.

"Hybrids can naturally slow down time to find their underground cities. Humans can't see this tree stump and subway. So if you see things others can't it's probably a underground city," Zeronia informed.

Zero nodded and paid attention to his sister. She stood perfectly still as a mist formed around her body.

"Sis, can the humans see us when we're near the portals?"

"Of course not! They'd think we were a bunch of weirdos loitering around like idiots!" Zero laughed and disappeared.

"Sis!"

"Stand by the stump it'll scan your tattoos!"

Zero calmed down and felt the mist go through his pores. Black writing appeared on his back in a strange language. He opened his eyes and he was on the other side of the subway.

"Took you long enough!"

Zero rolled his eyes and entered the most beautiful city he'd ever seen. There were white lilies everywhere and confidently the sun was shining. The ground was full of cement walkways and the houses were made of red sod but they were painted like houses. Zero realized that they must have been hundreds of feet underground became there were skyscrapers.

"Whoa!"

"I had a similar first reaction come one I have to show you to your new room!" Zeronia squealed.

She linked her arm with Zero's and led him through the city. Every citizen they passed stared at him in awe.

"Our Prince is so beautiful!" Some of them whispered.

Zero tried to hide his crimson cheeks but it was hard with all the gazing eyes.

"What do they mean I'm beautiful?" Zero asked himself.

"The more you become a Hybrid the more you glow with beauty. Your skin and eyes will glow with just one glance," Zeronia replied as if she just read his mind.

Zeronia dragged Zero away from the crowds and into a building that resembled a castle.

"First I need to introduce you to the staff."

"Okay how many people like five?"

"Um more like five hundred?"

Zero's eyes widen in shock. Zeronia opened up two large mahogany doors revealing two large lines of staff members. It reminded Zero of the Day Class girls lining up for the Night Class at Cross Academy. Zero was so focused on the past he didn't hear the surprising gasp. Zero's attention went from his memories to a weeping maid encased in vines. The vines were making a cocoon around her and they were shooting out of Zero's arms. The girl was screaming in agony.

"Help me!" She cried.

"Hugo! Take Zero to his room and calm him down!" Zeronia ordered.

A tall scrawny man with chocolate hair and ocean colored eyes appeared by his sister. He bowed and linked his arms with Zero.

"This way, your Highness. You'll meet the staff later," Hugo said.

"Did I harm that girl?" Zero whispered.

Hugo gave Zero a sympathetic smile and replied,"You know Zeronia did a lot worse then you on her first day here."

Zero's head snapped in Hugo's direction. Hugo chuckled at his majesties stunned look.

"My beautiful, perfectionist sister messed up on something? Seriously? You're lying!"

"Oh she messed up worse than any Hybrid leader in the history of or leaders. I'm pretty sure she got in a history book because of it."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope! She was stressed about all her new duties and decided to go for a run."

"How's a run bad?"

"You know how you unintentionally attacked that girl early?"

"Yes." Zero replied shamefully.

"Well she was so worked up that when she ran hard and fast she broke all of the city's streets and sidewalks. People were falling through them all day! It took a month to pave over them!" Hugo laughed.

Zero joined in with the haughty laughter and instantly felt better. Hugo halted at a door. Tattoos crept up the dark door and Zero's name was traced on the entrance.

"Would you like to see your room, your Highness?"

"_Oui_"

Hugo laughed at Zero's sudden comment in French and twisted the golden knobs revealing the most elaborate room Zero had ever seen. The room was full furnished in red, black, and white, matching his moody personality. Exceptional paintings of famous people all over the walls. The room was painted cardinal red. There was a set of crazy corkscrew stairs that were as black as night. Across from the living room was a huge, spacious kitchen. All the utensils were black and there was a red apron that read in white "property of the sweetest chef of all!". Zero knew Zeronia bought that for him. Their was a private study, eight rooms upstairs and two master bathrooms.

"Whoa!"

"Is it not to your liking, your Highness?" Hugo asked anxiously.

"It's awesome!" Zero astonished.

Zero raced up the stairs to explore the master bedroom.

"There's three TV's up here!"

"Yes, your Highness I know. If there's anything not to your liking please call me on line eight," Hugo gestured to the phone.

"I have a pizza oven!"

Hugo shook his head, bowed then exited. Zero threw down his luggage and plopped down on the plush couch.

"Welcome to your new home! The underground city!"


	4. Chapter 3: The Panic for Zero

It had been three days since Zero vanished and Cross Academy was insane. The Day Class girls tackled the Night Class almost every day. Yuuki had to patrol twice as long and the chairman was going mad with missing reports. On what seemed like the calmest day since the "perfects" disappearance, Kaname and Yagari were in the chairman's office discussing the matter more descriptively.

"How dare you call me from work! What the hell is the meaning of this!" Yagari hissed.

He was already waving his gun around frantically and cursing. The chairman ceased his friends dangerous rants and replied, "Now calm down Yagari, I've called you both her on an important manner."

"And that would be?"

"The detective says that there is no trace of Zero anywhere! Not even in his room!"

"So what did he disappear from existence?"

"We'll the only place they were forbidden to check were the dorms due to complaints from students and parents."

They all shook their heads in disapproval, sometimes parents just couldn't understand the intensity of certain things. Seriously, the student dorms were checked every semester by the the "perfects" anyway they couldn't have anything inappropriate in their rooms in the first place. But of course parents were always defensive when it came down to their children.

"We'll his dorm was a little off when I took a second look at it," Kaname piped up.

Almost everyone forgot he was there until he spoke. Kaname had the floor and he continued.

"I've noticed that Zero is consistent with keeping his room in order. When I looked again I noticed a floorboard out of place."

"Why the hell does that matter! Dammit I'm leaving!" Yagari bellowed.

Kaien and Yagari had a heated conversation for about ten minutes until Kaien barricaded the door and returned his attention back to Kaname.

"Touga I know Zero's like your boy, so this is hard for you but please stay. You're the closest to him."

Yagari sighed and was a little shocked with the first name basis but he returned to his seat. Kaien gestured for Kaname to continue as he did.

"I've been in his dorm before and there's never been a single thing out of place. I assume Zero didn't want to tell us directly so he simply took something out of place as a clue. He knew someone would eventually fix it so that's why he left the evidence there," Kaname explained.

Impressed with Kaname's work Kaien immediately hugged him.

"Oh Kaname you're so brilliant I would have never caught that!" Kaien praised.

Yagari rolled his eyes and kicked down the door.

"We have to see if was he is saying is...you know true."

Kaien released Kaname and skipped off to the dormitory. Takuma suddenly appeared by Kaname smiling as always.

"Is everything alright Kaname sama?" Takuma asked.

"Of course why do you ask?"

"You've just seemed a little off."

"Takuma I'm fine," Kaname replied.

They both followed the Chairman and their Sensei to Zero's dorm.

"Nothing is here!" Yagari barked.

Kaname and Takuma backed away from the hysteric hunter.

"Now, Touga calm down."

"How can I? The one student… the one student… who was absolutely amazing! The one I saw as my child. The one that deserved to be so much more than a hunter. A student that I may have actually lo…"

"Hey there's a note!" Takuma interrupted.

Yagari glared at his young student but still retrieved the note from the floor.

"Yagari san what does it say?"

Yagari didn't answer he just held onto the bed frame for support as he fell to his knees.

"Yagari, Sensei!" Everyone screamed in unison.

They sped over to the side and pulled him off the ground. They snatched the note from the ground, all trying to get a glimpse of the message. After had a turn to read it the room was silent. A deathly silence that nothing could lighten, until Yuuki skipped in. Her innocent eyes took in the scenery and everything stopped. Her eyes contorted in sharp points of confusion and concern.

"Chairman I… what's wrong?"

They all could hear the fear in her shaky voice, everyone sympathized the poor confused girl, unaware of the tragedy that they just learned of. Kaname approached her quietly with a look of love and deep sympathy in his eyes.

"Yuuki I need to show you something," Kaname said sweetly.

He took her agile hands into his and placed the note into them.

"What is this?"

"Just read it Yuuki."

Yuuki, still quite confused, skimmed through the note and paused. Everything in her world had died at that exact moment. She took a deep breath reread the note. She continuously read the note and it kept saying the exact opposite of what she wanted to read. She wanted to read that Zero was found, that he was okay, that he was on his way home right now. She flipped the note front and back several time, nothing ever changing. That was it, Zero was gone. Gone forever, never to return, and all he left was a lousy note! It was obvious to everyone; she wasn't taking the news well.

"Yuuki…"

"No!"

"Yuuki, please…"

"No, this can't be it!" She screeched.

Kaname wrapped her in his loving embrace and completely shocked when she shoved him off.

"We can't stand around her moping! We need to find him now!"

With that she zipped out of the room, leaving a baffled Kaname, a worried Kaien, a hunter on the floor and a Takuma who of course was attempting to lighten the stiff mood. She ran and ran until she went ricocheting down the stairs, cutting her hands and injuring her ankle in the process. That didn't stop her though; she limped off to the unknown place that she was running off to. The only thing that would stop her through her quest was a vampire attack. Even though she knew it was 100% possible she continued to run. Finally she fell to ground and sobbed wildly. Sobbed for her lost, sobbed for her pain and just sobbed to sob, unaware of the intruders appearing behind her.

"You smell so good!" One hissed.

"No not vampires!" Yuuki's thoughts raced.

"She does smell nice doesn't she Yumi? A male voice cooed.

Yuuki panicked and whipped out Artemis and took a defensive stance.

"You're trespassing on private grounds and I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

The vampires laughed in unison and left their hideout and approached their weak prey. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, she knew this wouldn't end well. Who could help her definitely not Zero.

"Asato?" Yumi called/

"Yes Yumi?"

"We should drain her together! It'd be so romantic!" Yumi fantasied.

They agreed on this plan and eyed their fearful prey. Yuuki's eyes widen in horror, they were going to kill her! Artemis was swung with all her might but her predators dodged it with ease. Yumi's face crept with a devilish smirk and she struck back. Kaname could smell Yuuki's blood on the ground.

"Yuuki!"

Yuuki remembered tumbling to the ground and she could feel her blood oozing out. She tried to return to her stance but felt delirious. Yumi pounced on her and cocked her head back, exposing her pale, thin neck. Asato soon joined her, fangs ready to pierce the needy flesh. Yuuki squeezed her eyes shut, ready to face death.

CRACK!

Yumi's spine was removed from her back and she was flung backwards. Yuuki didn't expect to hear that at all. She thought of her own cries but instead she was hearing Yumi's wails of agony. Then Asato was mutilated in front of her. Yuuki looked at her savior, with a little hope that it was Zero but no it was Kaname. He immediately came to her aid.

"Yuuki you're bleeding!" Kaname panicked scooping her into her arms.

"It's just a little blood," Yuuki reassured, already knowing he wouldn't believe it.

He, of course, didn't take for an answer. He raced towards the infirmary, the Chairman and Yagari were already there.

"Oh my, what happened!"

"I was so upset that I wasn't paying attention. I got injured and two vampires attacked me," Yuuki explained.

They left Yuuki to be cared for by the nurse, while Kaname and Kaien had a discussion outside of the office.

"I don't want Yuuki to panic like that ever again!" Kaname snapped.

"I know she needs help."

"She needs Zero to protect her," Kaname answered.

It was silent for a while until Kaname spoke again.

"The Night Class and I will form a search party to locate Zero. No stone will be left unturned until Zero's back at Cross Academy! Kaname informed the Chairman.

Kaien was shocked by his sudden outburst but before he could say anything Kaname was already heading back to the Night Class, ready to assign them their new jobs. Zero was going to brought back to academy if it were the last thing Kaname did.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating! I mean I had exams and Christmas to deal with and a new computer so I'll be updating more often! Merry Christmas ( I'm aware that I'm a day off). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
